moonhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Hunters
A mystical journey for 1-4 players, Moon Hunters involves solving ancient mysteries and building mythologies. Explore a gorgeous procedurally generated pixel-world that’s rich with hand-painted characters, non-linear stories, and arcane lore. On one fateful autumn evening, the Moon, source of all magic and spiritual power, does not rise. Your course is clear. You must set out alone or with the other chosen children of the Moon to solve the mystery and restore balance. Story On one fateful summer evening, the Moon, source of all magic and spiritual power, does not rise. Your course is clear. You must set out alone or with the other chosen children of the Moon to solve the mystery and restore balance. Without the Moon’s power, monsters rise up and chaos grows across the lands. Players must rely on one another in a dangerous, ever-changing world. As the days and nights cycle past, players use every last scrap of their wits, weapons, and magical studies to survive, craft, explore, and ultimately triumph. How you express your personality in difficult decisions shapes your reputation and, ultimately, how your tribe remembers you in the generations to come. What constellation would be your symbol? Gameplay Each "journey" takes only a couple of hours, allowing players to explore one small aspect of the story. Upon completing each journey, if they're worth remembering, their heroes will be remembered as a constellation in the night sky, symbolising their contribution to the world's history. Along their journey, player decisions show their personality and create their reputation. Donating blood to a dying stranger shows they are Selfless. Flirting shamelessly with everyone demonstrates they are Flirtatious. And so on -- Moon Hunters will support over 50 different personality traits in the final game, each of which has its own effect on the world. In the real world, as in Moon Hunters, legends are rarely about merely defeating villains. More often, folktales are the story of the Clever hero that tricked the gods into giving humans fire. Of the Loyal hero that ventured into the underworld to save a loved one's soul. Of the Brave hero that declined a god's advances, and suffered for impertinence. Features *A mystical journey: Over a hundred different locations and landmarks each have their own potential to help or hinder adventurers. *Exploration is key: Every landmark and territory may contain a Myth, which is essential in growing your world and your character. *Non-linear story: The mythology of your character and world is determined by your actions, and the world reacts to you differently based on the mythology you build. *Character progression: Unlock new powers, creatures, items, and myths as you explore the world. *Personality traits as elements of legend: Your decisions reflect different aspects of your personality to storytellers of different factions. *Pick-up-and-play action: Easy to learn, intuitive sword-swinging and spell-flinging, inspired by the universality of the Legend of Zelda. *Gamer-family friendly: Accessible controls, short play sessions, and co-operative gameplay allow families to play together easily. Media Images Attributes.png DesertVillagePreview.png LavaBoss1080.jpg LavaWIP.png MH DarkForest0.jpg MH DarkForest1.jpg MH DarkForest2.jpg MH SharkTower ConceptWIP1.jpg MH SharkTower ConceptLogo900.jpg MHchars.png MHGoddessStatue.png Villagebuild.gif Videos Moon Hunters Pre-Alpha Gameplay Teaser Moon Hunters Kickstarter Video External links *Official site Category:Moon Hunters